Hime no Youkai no Miko!
by Purefire16
Summary: find the truth.... Northern.... Hime.... and then he died. NOW can Kag find True love... AND find out who and WHAT she really is.... before it's to late? Mystery crossover... and NEW adventure's...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu… BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!

NOTE: This kag/sesshy fic…. Might turn outh to be a crossover... just make ANY suggestions for my story that you have…… even if YOU think there stupid.

(Naraku and Kikyo are gone, the Shikon-no-tama… is completed, and back inside a fully trained, Miko Kagome. Sango and Miroku are engaged, and Kag can STILL go through the well…)

Flash

Kagome was about 5 years old. She was also different from other girl's. SHE was a Youkai! And not just ANY Youkai! She was one of the last 'Timber wolf- Youkai-Miko'! Her hair was white with pink stripes, her eye's were a deep and unnatural blue (with pink around the edges), Her claw's were pink, and she had a pink snow-flake on her forehead. SHE was also the ere to the NORTHERN LAND'S!

Kagome RAN though the, moon-lit, forest while carrying her little, baby brother, in her OWN small arms! There mother and father were still fighting there deadly foe! There frenetic yet worried yell's still haunted in her young ear's. "Run! And don't look back!" She kept running faster and faster into the, snow covered forest until…

flash

Kagome awoke with a start! It was the night before… the night of her birth… and she was STILL in the feudal era! She was one of five to survive the final battle. The OTHER lucky survivor's had been, Shippo, Sango, Miroku... and…. Shesshomaru (Rin was FAR from the final battle). She just wished Inuyasha could have been so lucky. Inu died while shielding her…. AND gave her Tetsusaiga. With his last breath he had said. "Seek the truth… Northern…. Hime…." And then he had died.

Ever since those words…. Had come from her BEST FRIENDS mouth… not only did the vivid dream's follow…. But so did Sesshomaru. He NEVER left her alone (except to bathe). Of course… she didn't mind MUCH. She couldn't. She'd (Inu and Sango had know for month's before the final battle) LOVED and THOUGHT about the Tai-Youkai, 24/7…. 365… for the longest time. There were just two issues to consider.

Sesshy hate's human's

HER other… more embarrassing………. Dream's.

Instead of going back to sleep… kag headedc toward's the well….. but just as she was about to jump….. stopped her….

Purefire16: WELL! As you may have guessed…. (because of my 2 neglected stories) I NEED REVIEW'S TO CONTINUE WITH MY STORIES! SO REVIEW ALREADY! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! I even have it set up so that ALL TYPE'S of REVIEW'S… are excepted….. arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU!

Note: GOMEN! I've had some muse trouble…. And am REALLY busy at scool right now…. Now enjoy this next installment!

p.s. Thank you to both who have reviewed…. I LOVED your compliment's ;)! Review's inspire me! I don't know why though….

The 'thing' that had stopped her…. Was none other than…. Our favorite…. Tai-Youkai…. Sesshomaru! Before Kag could register the concerned look on his face…. Her lip's were captured with his!

Now…. Kag may have been confused…. But…. She still was melting in his arm's…. and was very…. VERY MUCH turned on as his HENTAI hands…. Lightly trailed her body….

Just as he was about to rip her cloth's off…. From, lack of keeping his self control…. They heard a crying boy's voice whisper…. "Kagome neechan…. How will I find you….?" And it was coming from the well!

Kagome and Sesshy were at the well in a flash (Sesshy in a neutral curiosity…. At why his scent was similar to Kagome's………….. He also smelt tear's AND blood…………)! Just as suddenly as they had reached the well…. Kag was screaming…. "Shoutei (younger/little brother)!" "Kagome neechan!" Shouted the choked voice, that was Sota's voice! Then they heard him faint.

As suddenly as he had witnessed there reunion…. He saw Kag glow…. And levitate her, bloody, little brother out of the well…. But when she turned to Sesshomaru…. He was stunned beyond belief! Her eye's were Glowing! One was blue…. And one was Pink! NOT to mention a faintly glowing symbol on her forehead! She was indeed who he thought her to be…. The RIGHTFUL ere to the land's of the North!

Just as quickly as it had appeared…. It was gone…. and Kagome had fainted. However…. Just before she fainted…. He heard her chant a spell…. One that let her know what had happened…. In her dream's….

Purefire16: Aishiteru to all! I won't post again until I have 5 more review's! Now…. You will push the button and review ...

Now…. What could have happened…? Any ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don'n ow Inu…. OR YYH

Flash

She in Sota's mind…. As a silent misty scene appeared…. She saw a figure attack there mother…. Who was in kitsune form…. And her little brother, as he tried to stop the attack…. But instead Hanna Higurashi…. Was dropping him down the well!

Flash

When kag awoke…. She remembered nothing of the dream…. And a now 10 yr old Shippo had his head on her stomach. Sota was knocked out in the corner…. Miroku and Sango were gone…. and Sesshy and Kirara were taking night watch, in front of the hut.

Suddenly Kag, noticed the package by her side! So she cradled Shippo (bridle style) while getting up, lay him next to Sota, healed Sota, and looked towards the package.

It had a note, and locket (with the northern symbol on it) attached to it. She put the locket on emidietally opened the note to read it…. And as she read…. Silent tear's came down her eye's. It read...

_** Dearest daughter, Kagome,**_

**_ If you are reading this, then that mean's that we are both dead…. Leaving you and your sibling's alone…. For this I am sorry. However you must find our family's allies…. as well as those still loyal to us. The other land's ruler's, all white miko's, and your older cousin, who also was hidden in the future, are your allies…. And supported us…. As they should you. You must go back to the future to find your cousin. He is hidden in a human form…. Called Suichi…. However…. His REAL name is Youko Kurama. He is half kitsune…. Half timber-ookami…. But he only show's the kitsune half. Ask, and he will help you. I wish you luck…. And wish I could have watched you three grow. In this package are my last gift's to you. Use you power's and heart to activate your weapon's._**

**_Happy Birthday,_**

**_Your Okaasan,_**

**_Lady Shimmer_**

_** P.S. The seal will soon break…. Realeasing your true form and abilities. Then your training as a child will also be revealed….**_

By the time she had finished, tear's were falling down her face like a flowing river. And as she opened the package…. what she saw stunned her! The package contained A gorgeous fight-kimono, covered with snow-flake's, two dagger's (with the northern crest on them), one katana (with the northern crest on it), and one staff (with a snow-flake shape on top of gold dragon's head…. It's body wrapped around a silver staff….). The entire set-up made it clear just WHO she was…

She then put on the Kimono, strapped the dagger's on…. Where they were hidden…. Put on her katana…. In plane sight…. and picked up the staff. Then stood, and walked outside, to see…. Sesshomaru! Suddenly she remembered earier and blushed prettily…

Purefire16: Thank's a bunch…. Now…. If we can only get it up to ten review's TOTAL…. Please Review….. what do YOU think will happen….?


End file.
